weissschwarzfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sdarkpaladin
Paying Cost Some cards say what is the cost EG: "【A】［① Place 1 card into Waiting Room from Hand］When this card attacks, you may pay this cost." OR "【A】［① Place the top card of your Deck into Clock］When 「超電磁砲」 is placed into your Climax slot, if this card is in the Front Row, you may pay this cost." But something like "【A】［①］When another of your Character becomes REVERSE in battle, you may pay this cost." OR "【A】［②］When this card is placed into Waiting Room from Stage, you may pay this cost." that does not indicate what to pay. How am I suppose to know what to pay? IsolatedSilverWind 14:02, August 9, 2011 (UTC) By paying cost it means to send the amount of cards written in the circle from your stock to your waiting room, if other conditions are specified you MUST do them too. Failure to do either will result in you being unable to use the ability. Hope that helps Sdarkpaladin 11:19, August 10, 2011 (UTC) New to Weiss Schwarz I decided to help out a little bit. I've been trying to track down the make up of each trial deck. I filled in the missing numbers for Angel Beats and Familar of Zero decks since I know a couple of people who just bought one. I've been pulling information from Little Akiba http://littleakiba.com/tcg/weiss-schwarz/ and Heart of the Cards http://www.heartofthecards.com/ws/ I have my own wiki... http://www.animelondon.ca/wiki/ which I had to lock off because of spammers. So I'm familar with the ways of the wiki.... though a little rough on making templates. Michael Eh 03:36, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Nice to have you in the team, your experience will be greatly appreciated as our team is now lacking in motivated editors. I took the liverty to make you an admin to help facilitate some parts of the restricted pages. If there is anything you would like to clarify you may approach me or Pulper =D Sdarkpaladin 11:27, August 10, 2011 (UTC) If you want to know the make up of each deck use the japanese WS wiki. The thing is its in japanese and there is no image. But its still pretty easy to use for those who doesn't. Tip: all the series is on the side. They go by Weiss -> Booster -> Extra, Schwarz -> Booster -> Extra. http://www9.atwiki.jp/ws_wiki/ HarderStyle 15:48, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I've started with Angel Beats & Kud Wafter Booster page http://weissschwarz.wikia.com/wiki/Angel_Beats!_%26_Kudwafter_%28Booster%29 The difference is I'm using the gallery tag which can show all the cards which can be linked to their pages later. You can find info on the gallery tage here... http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Gallery#Rendering_a_gallery_of_images Let me know what you think of this format. Michael Eh 23:51, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I agree the gallery tab looks very nice. However as different user uploads different picture of the card, it's hard to come up with a standardised layout. Unless there is some way to get over this issue.... it's abit hard to follow up. Nice idea though, if it can be used i would really recommend it too. Sdarkpaladin 09:17, August 11, 2011 (UTC) True... My format for the card name is is card number minus the / (Slash) mark. That way we all know which card is being referred. I was going to make the card pages as I go along but wanted to get feedback on using the gallery first. Michael Eh 22:06, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Just finished one card page using the cardtable template. Didn't quite turn out as I thought. So use to my own wiki and haven't got into templates yet. The image is way oversized. I know you're into naming the pages after the Japanese names but the same card name can be used on two different cards (one from the booster, other from the Trial Deck). Each has different card IDs and sometimes slightly different brackgound graphics. Feel free to correct this page so I can continue on in the format you're using. http://weissschwarz.wikia.com/wiki/AB/W11-001 Oh BTW, this is how Little Akiba presents the same card... http://littleakiba.com/tcg/weiss-schwarz/card.php?card_id=2160 Michael Eh 02:18, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I agree the picture is too big, i'm sure there's a resize command somewhere. And for multiple card of the same name and same effect refer to After Bath Saber. If is multiple card of different effects but of the same name refer to Divine Buster. Actually i'm open to suggestion to resolving this kind of conflict =D Sdarkpaladin 05:08, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Btw, i took the liberty of changing your page to my format. Sorry for not consulting you beforehand, i did it to test out some reported bugs.Sdarkpaladin 06:08, August 12, 2011 (UTC) About those AB cards Umm those AB card that got put up recently seems like someone just copy and pasted from littleakiba. eg. http://weissschwarz.wikia.com/wiki/%E4%BD%87%E3%82%80%E3%81%8B%E3%81%AA%E3%81%A7 HarderStyle 14:18, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for helping to spot it. I have informed the person in question. I would also like for you to continue spotting these kind of breeches in our rule. Thanks alot Sdarkpaladin 17:00, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't think its was Michael Eh it was an unregister user with an IP 24.235.118.82. unless they are the same person. HarderStyle 02:56, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, changed to editing rules to include the rule to not lift from other sites... didn't know we didn't add one. Sdarkpaladin 14:30, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Chances are it was me. Gomen. Good luck finding someone who has ALL the cards then. I have been attending a Weiss Schwarz group... trying to convince them to contribute.Added the make up of several trial decks when I can convince them to allow me to check out their decks. Did a major write of Rewrite pages. Included short info on the series. Posted just a list of cards for Trial Deck and Boosters. Tried my hand at some translation via Google. :P Once the skeleton of the pages are there, you can fill the blanks and the pages. Michael Eh 04:32, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Pictures of the cards can actually be gotten from the main site itself. http://ws-tcg.com/jsp/cardlist Sdarkpaladin 05:56, OctoI'mber 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to keep going to put up the card lists for boosters and trial decks with minimal information and let others fill in the blanks. It will take forever to to do detail work card by card and nothing will get done. I'm using the table format used in Suzumiya Haruhi Trial deck as a blank guide since it nicely formats the information. At least with the skeleton of data done, the search engines can index and data and images can be collect at your expense. Rewrite is done and all that is left for Melty Blood is the Blue Boosters.There should be back linking to series title. Michael Eh 03:45, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Found a better method to doing booster card list in one shot using the table format. It doesn't add the rarity code but it gets the bulk of the card number and Japanese names in quickly to get the database populated. The grunt work of filling in the finer details and card pages can be dealt with later. Angel Beats Booster page editted to table format. Gallery was a nice idea but TOO work intensive. Reworked took a couple of hours to put the majority of data in as oppose to days. Editted Melty Blood and Rewrite. Might move onto others but I got some other projects backlogged. Michael Eh 03:17, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Nice going dude, but there isn't really a need to report to me. I'm not like the overall in charge considering this is a wikia where everyone can edit. But i am really grateful for the information updates. It keeps me on track easily. Thanks =D Sdarkpaladin 14:38, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Want to help with Weiss Schwarz Wiki Hey, I was wondering if I could help out with the Weiss Schwarz wikia page? I'm new to wiki's and how to edit them but I want update this wiki since a lot of info is missing currently. And I wanted to first add Series pictures to the main page but it seems like I need to be an admin to edit the main page. For now, I'll be adding/editting other pages.Xyfnez1618 (talk) 01:31, October 26, 2014 (UTC)